Prendre les devants
by Paige0703
Summary: Hiroki se rends compte que c'est toujours Nowaki qui prends les devant dans leur relation. C'est toujours lui qui l'embrasse en premier, qui lui dit "je t'aime", qui lui fait comprendrez qu'il a envie de lui… Et si pour une fois c'était l'inverse ?


**__**

Prendre les devants.

Hiroki tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage. Nowaki avait été de garde la nuit dernière, et avait du remplacer au dernier moment un de ses collègues toute la journée. Maintenant, il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

_Bon, qu'est-ce quil fait... Il m'a envoyé un message il y à presque un quart d'heure déjà. Rhaa, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me manque tant. Cest pas comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Je l'ai vu hier soir quand il est parti travailler ce qui revient à dire que ça fait à peine vingt quatre heures qu'on ne sait pas vu. Ah, enfin..._

- Tadaima.

Hiroki, le rouge aux joues, le rejoignit dans l'entrée :

- O... Okaeri.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Nowaki s'approcha de son amant et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné. Ce dernier recula avant de retourner dans le salon, Nowaki à sa suite.

- Tiens. Je me suis arrêté en chemin prendre à manger.

- Je vais chercher de quoi mettre la table, installes toi.

- Merci Hiroki.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ma pris... Il voulait juste m'embrasser et moi je l'ai encore repoussé... En y réfléchissant, c'est toujours lui qui m'embrasse en premier, c'est rarement l'inverse. Est-ce que ça le dérange ? Et si pour une fois c'est moi que menais le jeu..._Hiroki ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de donner du plaisir à son cher et tendre et imaginer Nowaki languissant sous ses caresses le fit rougir comme jamais. Il en lâcha le verre qu'il tenait.

Nowaki arriva immédiatement.

- Hiroki ça va ?

Il commença à ramasser les bouts de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

- Cest bon Nowaki... Je m'en occupe.

- Tu es sur ? Je peux t'aider... Aïe !

Nowaki venait de s'entailler légèrement le doigt et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hiroki lui prit la main et lécha la plaie sous le regard plus qu'étonné du blessé. Finalement Hiroki se rendit compte de son geste. Il relâche alors la main de son compagnon et se releva.

- Désolé, je... Jai pas fait exprès.

- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas.

Un sourire de pur plaisir était affiché sur le visage de plus jeune. Une fois les morceaux ramassés, ils purent se mettre à table.

- Itadakimasu.

- Itadakimasu.

_Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, moi ? Même si il a eu l'air d'apprécier. Est-ce qu'il aime quand je prends les devants ?_

Il releva la tête et observa Nowaki. Ce dernier se rendit compte que son compagnon l'observait. Il releva donc la tête à son tour, ancra son regard dans celui d'Hiroki et lui sourit. Hiroki replongea son nez dans son assiette, le feu aux joues. Cette réaction surpris légèrement Nowaki. Le repas finit, la table débarrassé, Nowaki se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre sa moitié dans leur chambre.

Hiroki, quand à lui, avait décidé que pour une fois il serait le maître du jeu. Il repassait dans sa tête son plan : il ne restait plus qu attendre la venue de sa proie. Celle-ci ne tarda à venir. Nowaki entra dans la pièce mais Hiroki ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder pas la fenêtre. Nowaki rangea quelques affaires et s'assit sur le lit. Hiroki pouvait enfin mettre son plan à exécution.

Il s'approcha de sa future victime et la poussa légèrement au niveau des épaules. Nowaki se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, son Hiroki installé sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Hiroki venait de semparer de ses lèvres. Leur baiser était plus que passionné. Leurs langues se frôlaient, se caressaient, se taquinaient... Ils en voulaient plus... plus de l'autre. A bout de souffle, Hiroki libera les lèvres de son aimé.

Nowaki était plus que stupéfait : voir Hiroki lui montrer autant de gestes damour en si peu de temps, lui qui en temps normal faisait preuve dune grande timidité. Cela lui allait droit au coeur, et il espérait que ce n'était que le début.

- Hiroki

Ledit Hiroki commença à caresser, embrasser le torse nu de son amant. Il enleva rapidement sa propre chemise. Il mordilla délicatement un des boutons de chairs durcis et fut plus qu'heureux d'entendre des gémissements de plaisir franchir les lèvres de Nowaki. Cela attisa un peu plus son propre désir. Il finit de déshabiller Nowaki avant de faire de même avec ses vêtements. Toute son attention était maintenant concentrée sur la virilité tendue de son bel étalon.

Il donna tout dabord un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de celle-ci avant de jouer habillement avec le bout de la verge déjà humide. Tout le corps de Nowaki était parcouru de frisson. Il avait les yeux fermés et se laisser porter par les vagues de plaisir que Hiroki faisait naître en lui.

- Hiroki. Hmmm... Encore, je... Si bon...

Savoir que Nowaki appréciait autant le poussa à redoubler d'efforts. Finalement, il l'engloutit en entier. Un gémissement plus prononcés que les précédents retentit contre les murs de la chambre du couple.

Hiroki en profita pour commencer à préparer son amant à le recevoir... pour la première. Il avait juste à faire les mêmes gestes que ceux de Nowaki. Il glissa dabord un doigt, vite suive par un deuxième. Nowaki se crispa de douleur. Celle-ci fut vite reléguée au second plan grâce aux douces caresses que lui prodiguait Hiroki.

- Continue... Hiroki, vas-y.

Ce dernier obéit immédiatement. Après quelques mouvements de ciseaux, un troisième doigt entra en piste. Nowaki était fin prêt. Hiroki arrêta toute activité, et il eu droit à un grognement de frustration. Il suréleva les jambes de Nowaki et entra délicatement en lui.

Il profita de toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Une fois entièrement entré, il fit une petite pause. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour et bougea légèrement les hanches, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Hiroki.

- Bouge pas... Nowaki.

- Pas question. Je veux te sentir... plus...

Hiroki fut heureux de cet aveu, mais ne dit rien. Puis, doucement, il commença à bouger. C'est vrai qu'au début il avait un peu peur de blesser son Nowaki, mais maintenant il en voulait plus. Il se sentait comme aspirait à l'intérieur même de Nowaki. Il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe encore gorgé de plaisir de Nowaki et se mit en tête de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Nowaki ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le plaisir était trop intense. Il aimait sentir Hiroki bougeait en lui. Il en voulait plus... C'était trop. Entre les coups de reins et les douces caresses de sa main... Il avait limpression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, que chaque centimètre carré de son corps était en feu... Il se cambra finalement après avoir atteint le point de non retour : il se déversa dans la main de son bien aimé. Un orgasme comme jamais il n'en avait eu venait davoir raison de lui. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent ce qui eu pour effet d'entraîner, un peu après, Hiroki dans sa descende dans les limbes de plaisir. Ce dernier se libera dans l'antre chaude de son amant, dans un dernier gémissement rauque. Il s'écroula sur Nowaki.

Peu à peu les deux amants reprenaient leurs esprits. Nowaki attira Hiroki dans ses bras et mis le drap sur leurs deux corps où perlaient encore quelques gouttes de sueur, dernière preuve de leur union.

- Nowaki tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- D'habitude c'est toujours toi qui prends les devant... Cest toi qui fait tous alors je me suis dit... que pour une fois...

- Ca serait toi qui prendrais tout en main ?

- Ben oui. Cest moi l'aîné, jai quand même quatre de plus, donc c'est à moi de...

Nowaki s'empara de ces lèvres, faisant ainsi taire Hiroki.

- Merci. J'aime quand c'est toi qui mène la danse. Je taime Hiroki.

- Tu as vraiment aimé ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non, j'ai tout aimé... du début à la fin.

Hiroki posa une nouvelle fois la tête sur le torse de Nowaki, cachant ainsi la rougeur qui c'était emparé de ses joues.

- J'espère bien que tu as aimé... C'était fais pour. Je taime aussi Nowaki.

_Si cest comme ça, je prendrais plus souvent les devants. Bon, pas non plus tous les jours, faut pas exagérer non plus... et puis moi j'aime quand c'est lui qui ai au commande. Alors la prochaine fois... c'est à son tour de prendre l'initiative._Bonne nuit Hiroki.

Hiroki déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Nowaki.

- Bonne nuit mon Nowaki.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Nowaki. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait un jour aimer une personne autant qu'il aimé Hiroki. Celui-ci était toute sa vie...


End file.
